At present, more and more electronic devices are provided with touch screens, such as kiosks in public places, computers and mobile phones used by the users in daily life. The users may perform the operations on the electronic devices by merely touching the icons on the touch screens using their fingers, thereby avoiding the operations by keyboards and mouses, which makes a human-machine interaction easier. In order to better meet the requirements from the users, a pressure sensor is commonly arranged in the touch screens to detect the magnitude of the touch pressure during the touch operation by the users.
Bridge-type strain sensor is a kind of pressure sensor which may be used to detect the magnitude of the touch pressure. The bridge-type strain sensor may calculate the magnitude of the touch pressure by measuring a change in the resistance in the sensor through the detection of the internal deformation caused by the strain in the z direction.
In the related technologies, due to lack of the switching function in the bridge-type strain sensor, when the bridge-type strain sensor is integrated into the display panel, it maintains a conducting state in any time, leading to a high power consumption.